


Dominiance

by Hanna



Series: Mine [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Alpha!LOki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Loki is a bastard, M/M, Omega!Thor, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanna/pseuds/Hanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Loki learns to ignore Thor in heat by sheer force of will and copious application of what will later be called sociopathy but what is called ruthlessness here and now. It's worth it to watch Thor's reaction of relief and desperation as he struggles to hold back. Thor too learns to resist his instincts, to hold onto himself, and it is sometimes days into his heats Loki finally wears him down. This war- this ridiculous war, with an Omega not for one- reaches new heights of ferocity as the centuries pass. Thor is afraid of Loki; he still fights. And Loki would have it no other way. Dominance is no fun unless it is earned."</p>
<p>Loki's POV of 'Mine', but set almost entirely before the events of 'Thor'. Rape, but non explicit. Focusses on Loki's thoughts and feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominiance

**Author's Note:**

> So I was writing a sequel to 'Mine' (which is coming, I promise) but then I wondered what Loki thought late at night, and was up for two hours writing what he did think and feel. I've never been great at bad guys, so I hope I got Loki's tone down. Please comment, I do so love comments.

In the royal suite, Loki can smell an Omega in heat. At first he passes it off as Mother, but this scent is different, he soon realises, unbonded. Curious, he moves closer. Maybe Thor has finally claimed a mate. He doesn't really want to know if he has (he _really_ doesn't want to know about his brother's sex life, but it could make good blackmail), but his Alpha instincts tell him to investigate, so he does.

What he finds is better than anything he ever expected. Thor is lying on the bed whimpering needily and, with glee, Loki realises that _Thor_ is the Omega. His lips curl, but his instincts are clear; before he can think he's stripping and on his brother's bed. It's a tangled mix of sweat, limbs and pure, unadulterated _need._

It's only later he realises what a weapon this is against Thor, the heir, the perfect son.

The first heat cycle spent together is entirely hormone driven- Thor's scent drives him wild, catches him off guard. He carefully plans for the next (one hormone driven time will not be enough to hold over his head, after all) and locks the door so Thor cannot escape him, as he is sure he is wont to do. When he's proved right he grins in triumph. They call him the Liesmith, say everything he says and does has a double meaning; but this is really quite straightforward.

He gets a vindictive glee out of making his brother beg, seeing him on his knees, the proud heir of Asgard, is gleeful about the power it gives him, and there is nothing else to it.

XX

His words are meant to hurt, to wound. He likes to find the chinks in others' armour and exploit them. These words are no different; 'broodmare', he calls Thor, 'knotslut' and worst of all, 'Omega'. He has the pleasure of seeing him flinch into the sheet before he sends a jolt of Alpha his way and Thor caves (he'd never admit it, but Thor is strong, stronger than he expected, stronger than he's any right to be), as he always does, because he is an Omega and Loki is an Alpha, and no Omega can ever refuse an Alpha.

XX

At first he is content to feel Thor writhing beneath him, to know the blackmail value, but as heats stack up it isn't enough anymore; he makes Thor come to him eventually, to debase himself and his pride and whimper and beg, no matter how hard it is to ignore the Omega in heat. Even that gets old after a time, and out of heat, in his room at first then in isolated corridors in the Palace, he starts forcing Thor to his knees, forcing him to do as he says. Sometimes he catches Thor shadowing him before his brother realizes what he is doing and moves to the side, almost forcing himself, and he can see those fingernails pressing into his palm, tough and hard from training, and his knuckles are white, and Loki smirks at him.

It stopped being about blackmail long ago. Now the war is for dominance (he is warring for dominance with an _Omega_ , what is he _thinking_ _?_ )

When Thor starts blocking his cycles, Loki cannot stand it, cannot stand the strength the Omega displays against him, and barely stops his face from contorting into something ugly.

"I'll tell everyone if you tell anyone," the god of mischief promises (he doesn't threaten, never threatens), for he knows how very insecure Thor is. It is his talent, to know these things, what makes him such a good liar. "They will never doubt me. You'll be shunned, cast out." His eyes are alight with glee and he cannot stop elaborating, just to see the dread and horror mounting on Thor's face, to watch his hands fisting into his shirt, shaking, to see the blood draining from his cheeks leaving only a pallor that very nearly matches Loki’s behind.

He leaves him the next cycle to suffer, leaves Asgard altogether so he isn't tempted.

XX

Loki learns to ignore Thor in heat by sheer force of will and copious application of what will later be called sociopathy but what is called ruthlessness here and now. It's worth it to watch Thor's reaction of relief and desperation as he struggles to hold back. Thor too learns to resist his instincts, to hold onto himself, and it is sometimes days into his heats Loki finally wears him down. This war- this _ridiculous_ war, _with_ an Omega not _for_ one- reaches new heights of ferocity as the centuries pass. Thor is afraid of Loki; he still fights. And Loki would have it no other way. Dominance is no fun unless it is earned.

He knew when he entered this war he would have to earn every inch of ground he got and dig his heels in to hold it. But that challenge is all part of the appeal; he's had Omegas before who just gave everything they had to him. They are boring, not worth his time. Thor is worth his time and attention, a worthy challenge.

Loki likes to push himself. It’s why he studies magic so intently, why he trains so often, why he reads all the time, tries new things, new methods. Loki likes it when people fight him, when he has to earn his dominance, and the pathetic Omegas who roll over and let him do anything as long as he slakes their heat are not worth his time. Thor never rolls over for him, never stops trying to fight; even when he loses time and again.

There are even some heats Thor manages to resist him entirely, and leaves him nursing bruises where he has pushed him away with all the desperate strength of blind terror. When he passes him in the corridor and sees those bruises his eyes harden and his knees weaken at the same time, and Loki cannot stop smirking, for even when he loses, he wins.

Loki’s control over Thor is tenuous. He knows this, never takes it for granted. Father may be complacent, but he cannot guarantee that Thor will not run to Mother, who is sharp, sharp as a dwarven blade, and that would be disastrous.

So he appeals to his pride. Thor is ridiculously easy to manipulate; his buttons are so exposed, so close to the surface, so obvious. With five words- “hiding in Mummy’s bosom, brother?” he puts a stop to any intervention from Frigga and reinforces Thor’s place at his side, for Thor has nowhere else to run, no one to turn to but to him.

Thor fights being an Omega, fights his urge to _obey_ rather than _order_ , and he does it in all the wrong ways. He earns a reputation for being rash, and Loki likes that he is out of favour and out of control in the court’s eyes- he goes with him in order to ‘keep him safe’, and eggs him on in these endeavors. The better to keep him down and quiet.

His last ‘intervention’ is disastrous. War is nearly started with the Frost Giants, and Odin Allfather banishes Thor to Midgard, far from where he can reach him. It leaves him as the heir apparent, though, and he relishes that power, the power he’s always wielded through Thor, relishes taking it up openly.

He is banished after Thor’s return, takes up with the Chinturi, and when he confronts Thor on the roof of Stark Tower- the man of iron’s monument to himself, and his lip curls at the extravagance, the sheer arrogance of it- and smells unfamiliar Alpha on him… he will never admit to feeling jealous, never admit that his Alpha snarled _mine_ , and that he wanted to pin Thor to the ground and cleanse him.

He’ll never admit that, because he isn’t possessive of Thor, he never _wanted_ Thor, it was all a play for power… but when Thor escorts him back to Asgard and leaves him in the cell without a second thought before turning his back without a second glance it _hurts_ that he has failed his Omega, hurts more than anything else, and he tells himself very firmly never to think of Thor as his Omega ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, comment and tell me how well I did Loki? Pretty pretty please? *hands out cookies*


End file.
